One Night Spent Together
by xxMiss Lizxx
Summary: A cute one-shot. The couples spend a special night together. TxE, SxJ, AxB


**OK, this will be a cute one-shot for AXB, SXJ AND TXE. So I hope you like it. :)**

With Theodore and Eleanor...

There they were. Both in the living room cuddled up together on the couch. The TV wasn't on. It was completely silent in their apartment room 3B on the third floor. There was no older siblings around telling them what to do. There was no adult around to tell them to behave and to stop doing what they were doing. It was dark outside and the only light that was on was inside the kitchen light that was only a few feet away from them. The youngest seventeen year old couple were both in love with one another and have always been ever since they first laid eyes on each other. And that was seven years ago. They had only confessed their love first after a year when they met. So they were together for six years and they couldn't be any happier.

They were having fun feeding one another their ice-cream sundae and laughing together. There was no way anyone could ruin this moment.

"I love you Ellie" He whispered to her smiling ever so happy.

Her face glowed with happiness and kissed him on the lips. "I love you too Teddy" She whispered back to him smiling.

He cuddled up to her more as they fed each other the last spoon of ice cream.

Once they've finished they put their ice-cream on the table then stared at each other. But that ended seconds after by laughing their heads off at the sight of their lover.

Both had ice-cream all over their mouth. Eleanor got some tissues and began wiping off the ice-cream from Theodore's mouth. While he got some tissues and began wiping off the ice-cream from Eleanor's mouth.

They kissed each other on the lips again just tasting each other's chocolaty mouth taste from the ice-cream. They pulled away a minute later and just stared in each other's eyes.

"I love you Theo" She whispered to him as they pressed their foreheads on one others.

"I love you too El" He whispered softly back to her.

With Simon and Jeanette...

There they were. Both sitting in their apartment room 4C on the fourth floor. Both alone and acting responsibly. There was no annoying siblings driving them crazy. Not even an adult around to check up on them. But they wouldn't need to be checked on anyway. Dave and Miss Miller trust them. It was night time and completely quiet inside their apartment room. The only noise that could be heard were the cars driving and the peaceful night air by their windows which were opened. But were in kitchen close to each other at their table. The young seventeen year olds had both fell in love with each other when they first took a look at each other. That was when they were eleven. But only got together two years after they met. So they were only together for five years. They were getting some studying done together. Or at least, were supposed to be getting some studying done and acting responsibly. But accidently got caught up in each other's eyes and ended up completely forgetting about their books.

They both threw them on the floor not caring about it. They were both too caught up by the moment and leaned in for a long passionate kiss. Once they both pulled away from each other they both looked at each other in surprise.

"Wow Simon" Jeanette breathed heavily smiling at him.

"Jeanette. I-I'm so sorry. I mean, we were supposed to get some studying done and I just-" He was trying to come up with a reason for his actions but was cut off by her actions.

She giggled a bit before grabbing him by his collar shirt and pulling him into another passionate kiss which he returned.

They pulled away and looked at each other unable to stop smiling.

"I love you Si. So much." She wrapped her arms around his neck leaning her forehead on his.

"I love you too Jean, my precious love." He looked into her eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist as he saw her smile growing bigger.

They both leaned in for another passionate kiss completely forgetting about what they were meant to be doing.

With Alvin and Brittany...

There they were. Both lying in their bed together after having a fun tickling game at apartment room 5A on the fifth floor. There was no annoying brothers and sisters or strict parent interrupting their moment, just the two of them together alone. Brittany had her head on Alvin's chest while he had his left arm wrapped around her hugging her close to him while his right arm was playing with her smooth soft smooth auburn brown hair. The eldest seventeen year olds had both fell in love with each other when they first met. But refused to admit it until they were fourteen. So they were only together for four years. But it's better late than never. They were both cuddling up together on their bed too caught up in their own little world.

They were whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears. Laughing together and talking together. Their hands were intertwined and Alvin was gently caressing Brittany's hand.

"I love you Britt" He whispered in her ear as he put his head on top of hers.

She smiled softly. "I love you too Al" She whispered back to him.

Alvin smiled happily and leaned down to kiss her. She immediately began kissing back. It started off soft, tender and sweet but then ended up becoming more urgent.

Once they pulled away Alvin wrapped his arm around Brittany again and pulled her frame closer to his body.

And she didn't mind. Their noses were pressed together and they were looking into eachother's eyes.

"You know you're so goddamn gorgeous? I just love everything about you Britt" He pecked her on the lips.

She giggled. "And I love everything about you. You're perfect just the way you are Alvin" She pecked him back on the lips.

"So are you babe" He nuzzled his nose with hers.

"I love you Al" She smiled at him affectionately.

"I love you too Britt" He whispered back meaningfully.

**Aww how cute! :) UPDATE PLEASE. **


End file.
